Kyoya Affairs
by KamiAnastasica
Summary: UPDATE: I AM MAKING CORRECTIONS SO CHAPTERS WILL CHANGE Shizuru Maeda just wanted to work for the Ootori family hospital but as one thing lead to another her job was put on the line so she transfer to keep sercets behind from the world but not everyone gets their wish in life.
1. Haunting Past

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ouran High School Host Club _it righfuly belongs to Bisco Hatori.

Hello everyone! This story will be taking place around the time the Festival where Haruhi met Tamaki rude hateful grandmother. I'm going by the manga for this story.

* * *

**Ouran 43rd School Festival**

-**Kyoya View**-

What an excellent son you have! I have heard there were a lot of competitors for the central salon this year."

"My daughter told me all about it with such enthusiasm! I hear it was rigged to favor the athletic club. It was a great victory."

"How wonderful!"

"Rumor has it that their strategy was planned by Kyoya. You sure are smart."

"You're already a top student, but this required a different expertise."

"Well done!"

I simply put on my fake smile as I listen to all these adults praise from things I have recently done which I did not mind as I stood next to my father as I begin to speak

"Oh no, not at all! I only supported my talented companions. Unfortunately, I was not born to stand above others as a leader."

I was smiling on the outside but on the inside I was disgusted with these adults and their fake ways. They were lucky that I knew who they were so I will use them to my advantage later on in life and with that being said I smirk.

"How humble you are!"

The adults cleared as I was left alone with my father as we walked around for a bit.

"It was right to let the Chairman son take the spotlight in the end. Well done, Kyoya. It's good to show support to the Suoh family."

A shadow casted over me as I smirk but it vanished as same group of adults approach again from getting drinks.

"To be honest, I was taken aback when I first heard about the Host club. Well...it's rather outrageous isn't it?"

"In this day and age, to change people perspective is also an important technique. Unless one can attract attention, it's impossible to be understood or even recognize."

The crowd stared at my father as he spoke.

"I advocate meritocracy. If he has the talent well...I don't mind naming my third son as the heir to the family business."

"Oh, how exciting! Tehehe"

For now...mission accomplish. I held a satisfied face as the time pass by and I excused myself from the group to meet up with the club.

I was enjoying the festivities until I saw a trail of white hair passed my vision of sight which made me freeze in place but she couldn't be here right.

She had no ties to the school that I know of.

As I stood in place I felt something cash into my leg which I found weird even though I was standing in the middle of the room. I looked down to see a child who rubbed his nose and mumbled a few words, one of which a 'Damn' left his mouth. He quickly straighten up and bowed to me.

"I am greatly sorry. I was not watching where I was going well running."

I smirk at the kid in front of me. For a two year old or maybe he was older but his speech was quite perfect.

He was about three feet and his hair was chopped in layers and quite long for a boy, it was black so there was more of a high chance of him looking more like a girl. I stared down at him and crossed my arms.

I'm was truly wondering if he would really look like a girl, I was sure he would look like a girl once he stop bowing and no sooner as that thought ran across my mind the young child stood straight and I stared down at grey eyes. My mouth drop open a little and my arms fell to my side.

"Kyousuke!"

The boy and I both looked up at the voice that called him from behind.

"Mama!"

He ran to his mother as I held my stomach. I looked at her smiling face as she held out her arms to embrace the young boy. I quickly left. I never saw her or that child.

-**Kyousuke View**-

I stared at the man I bumped into only to have him staring down at me in shock, he look as if he saw a ghost then I heard my mother call my name.

"Kyousuke!"

I turned to see her standing there looking at me with a look of relief as she knelt down with her arms wide open waiting for me to jump into which I gladly will. I ran to her jumping into her open arms, embracing her.

"Mama!"

"Kyousuke, what have I told you about running off?"

"To at least take my brothers with me?"

I watched as my mother sweat drop from my words.

"No, I said to always have an adult with you because~"

"GRANDPA HAS A LOT OF ENEMIES THAT WILL USE US FOR MONEY OR JUST KILL US TO HURT HIM!"

I watched as my twin brother jump on Mama back which cause her to be unbalance for a few second but she balanced herself quickly. She looked back at Otoya who had jumped on her back.

"What my twin said."

Mama sigh then look at both of us with a gentle smile as she grabbed both of us and lift up with me in her arms and Otoya  
on her back.

"Now let's go find Yuusuke before you guys get me in trouble here."

Otoya and I look at each other than at mama but I quickly thought back to the man I ran into. If it wasn't for him just standing in the middle of the room for me to crash into him, mama would have never found me.

"Mama we have to thank the man that I ran into, if I never ran into him and apologize you would have never found me."

"That is a good point Kyousuke. Where is he?"

Mama looked around as I turn to point at the man but he wasn't there.

"He's gone..."

"Oh well I'm sure we will see him again. These rich bastards stick close to same type of scenery.

"MAMA! "

"I'm sorry but being around rich people give me a headache."

My twin and I shake our head at mama as she began to walk in search of Yuusuke.

Oh where are my manners. I am truly sorry for not introducing my family and myself.

My name is Kyousuke Maeda. I am the oldest grandson of Yuu Maeda of the weapon and technology manufacturer for military and medical supplies.

You have met Otoya Maeda my youngest brother of three then there's Yuusuke Maeda the middle child.

We are the next heirs to the Maeda family business. We are the first set of triplets in the last fifty years as well as the first boys to be birth in the last thirty years.

We are the sons of his first grandchildren of Shizuru Maeda the daughter of Miyu Maeda his third daughter.

We are all identical in every way but personalities. Our hair color is the same as well as our eyes but even with that mother always knew how to tell us apart.

-**Kyoya View-**

I pushed her face to the back of my mind as I round a corner.

"KYOYA!"

I snapped back to reality as I look at the club members.

"Hey, I was about to go looking for you guys."

* * *

**_To be continued.._.**


	2. The Maeda Family

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ouran High School Host Club _it righfuly belongs to Bisco Hatori.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

-**Haruhi View**-

"Um... what carriage?"

I tried to catch up the Tamaki but he was too busy talking to Kyoya at the moment until something caught his eye.

"Grandmother!"

I watch Tamaki run up to the elderly woman with a man and a women standing behind her.

"You took the trouble to come, Grandmother!"

Tamaki was running full force to see his grandmother, it made my heart soften to see him and his grandmother interact with each other even though he hardly talked about her. (Don't hold me to this lol :KamiAnn)

"Oh, she's Tamaki~"

"I hate her."

I turned to look at Honey dark face as he held his bunny ears. My smile dropped from my face because I never seen Honey in this type of manner.

"W-what?"

"That person is hateful."

He glared harder at Tamaki grandmother and I looked over just to see Tamaki bow to her and hold out his hand.

"My clubs' events are about to begin. If you'd like, please...~"

Tamaki had held an different air around him when his grandmother is present such as the same air his father gave off when I met the Chairman yesterday.

"Don't touch me. You're filthy."

She walked right past him like he was like the air that surrounded her. My face went stale.

"I'm sorry. I was wondering the kiosk before. I do smell like food. Hehe"

Tamaki laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Even if you wash, it makes no difference. The son of a harlot who vanished, deserting her own child...shameless!"

I thought back to earlier when I asked about his mother but even so why would she said such a thing to Tamaki.

During Tamaki distraught act after his grandmother left the club began to prepare the carriage for their club event but Honey ran into a tiny new friend along the way.

-**Honey View**-

I was doing what Kyoya had assign Takashi and I to do but I got distracted by all the tasty cake so Takashi went ahead to finish the job. I approach the table with hungry eyes but I felt another presence at the table in front of me so I looked up to see a tiny Kyoya but... with red eyes. He grabbed a huge piece of strawberry cake with lots of strawberries on it and started to slowly eat the cake.

I must have been staring for a while because he looked up at me with his fork in his mouth and smiled as flowers appeared behind him.

I melted HE WAS SO CUTE! nothing like Kyoya!

He stared at me with huge ruby orbs but the color began to fade from his eye as they turn to a light grey and he quickly place the plate on the table and bowed.

I stared at him confused until I heard a voice behind me.

"Yuusuke!"

I turned to see a beautiful girl.

She had white hair pulled into a high ponytail that was bone straight and full, the tip brush her rear end.

Her white brow were pressed together in a frustrated manner which created a cute wrinkle between them, her leashes were white as well creating a silk white veil over her large ruby orbs that held concern in it, she was thin with a pear shape figure.

Her thin arm were crossed under her...well...nice chest as her long finger tapped against her elbow.

I felt myself staring but I couldn't draw my eyes from her even when I heard the child speak I never looked away.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't resist."

I watch as she pressed her thin reddish lips together which turn into a smile and I held my breath. I watch as she held her hand out and open her mouth.

"Your brothers are waiting for you with a piece of cake they picked out just for you. Now let's go."

Her hand looked so delicate as she held it out and every part of me wanted to grab her hand but I knew that hand didn't belong to me and I became jealous.

I watched as the boy grasp her hand with a happy face.

"Okay mama."

I released my breath that I forgot I held as they both turned to walk across the area and she pass by Takashi who ran into a column but he quickly recovered before anyone notice. I run up to Takashi and hugged him.

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"No"

"That's good!"

I climbed up Takashi as we walked back to the group was the twin told him what they did and I jumped down only to hear Kyoya speak.

"And the central salon?"

"It's all taken care of!"

Takashi and I saluted to him

"Good work."

We all stared at Tamaki as he began to speak.

"Now listen up! Remember that the customers are always, and don't forget e have adult guests today! Enact the 'Ladykiller' rules of engagement! But first our special event for the school festival."

I cheered at Tamaki speech but I chuckled at Haru-chan distress face as she spoke.

"What?...What?"

She held her hands up in confusion but it's was too late because she was sent into the changing room.

A few minutes later our grand entrance began

_**The Host Club Special Parade**_

-**A hour later**-

I scanned the room looking for the woman I saw earlier but I couldn't find her but I saw the boy from earlier and I smiled because I knew she couldn't be far from him and I turned to Takashi.

"Taka slow down a bit."

"Ah"

I looked back over to the boy to find him gone and I got sad until a crowd of adults moved from in front of 'them' there were three little Kyoyas' now. I blink and stared, was I seeing things?

I saw them look at me and waved with huge smiles on their faces. I couldn't help but smile back and wave. When I opened my eyes I saw her standing behind them looking down at them talking to them before she looked up and stare at the carriage.

I froze under her smile and stare just like Taka-chan then a older man with grey hair approached her and started to speak with her. I watched as they laughed and smiled together but as we started to move farther away she pointed along with her boys to us and the man looked up with ruby eyes as well.

-**Kyoya View**-

I was looking in my black book scanning over a few things just double checking adjustments. Once I checked things to see everything in order I looked up to see Haruhi who was slouching over.

"Haruhi, correct your posture. Try to present yourself more gallantly."

She looked up at me with a side glared then slouched over more before becoming gruchy.

"Kyoya aren't you ashamed of yourself. I have thought this wasn't the type of thing you'd enjoy."

I looked up at Haruhi then waved to the girls screaming and spoke.

"It's easy enough to cast away any sense of shame if it's for the sake of future profits. If feel you so ashamed, why don't you think of them this way..."

I faced her with a smile.

"They're nothing but the scam of the earth."

She turned and leaned against the side as one of her customer talked to her as she did her natural way of comforting her guest. She was truly a sight to see and I smiled a bit but I caught sight of an familiar associate.

After we stopped and my encounter with the football captain again I went to search for Mr. Maeda.

I walked around for a few moments until I heard a strong loud deep laugh which could only belong to him. I round the corner to see him standing there with three little boys. One on his shoulder and two in his arms.

Mr. Maeda was a military man, he was 6'6 built like a heavyweight boxer weighing 270, he grew his hair out over the years it was in a low ponytail ending below his shoulder blades.

His red eye held happiness as he talked to the group before him. I began to approach him as he spoke to the group.

"Yuu, I didn't know you had more children!"

"Ha ha no these are my grandchildren! Aren't they just the handsomest boys you ever saw!"

"They really are!"

"Thank you for your kind words but father it is getting late and they need to get home to prepare for the trip to the zoo tomorrow."

"Oh Shizuru dear! Are these your boys?!"

"Yes, they're names are Kyousuke, Otoya, and Yuusuke Maeda."

I paused as I saw her walked threw the crowd to her father. She really was here.

I stood still as she reached for the boy in her father arms which was Kyousuke. She turned to the woman and spoke. I listened to her words as she place Kyousuke in her arms then she look over in my direction and smiled.

I held my stomach as she turned and walked away with her father.

I felt tears in my eyes but I brushed them away as I turned to head back to the club but I was stopped by a man in a black suit.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

_**I WANT TO THANK ALL MY FOLLOWERS AND READERS!**_

_**You guys have no idea how happy I am that you read my fanfiction it moves me to tears and yes I am that happy lol.**_


	3. Shizuru and Kyoya Past

_**Thank you Snowchild32 for the review! **_

_**Tehehe **_

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ouran High School Host Club _it righfuly belongs to Bisco Hatori.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

-**Kyoya View**-

I looked up at the man with a glare but he simply looked down me being taller than myself.

He was 6'0 and slim fit with chopped short hair that was starting to fade from red to grey. His dark shades reflected a glared from them but I saw light green eyes as I recognize the man in front of me. This was Shizuru personal guard.

"Hello Satoshi."

I pushed my glasses up as the man smiled to me. He reached into his inner pocket and pulled out a cream envelope with the Maeda family symbol embroidered to it.

The familiar envelope that sat in my safe in stacks open from past years of our relationship alone with a stack of unread letters spent to me after her departure.

"She really hopes to hear from you soon."

He reach out his hand with the letter in it and I stared at it for a few seconds until I grabbed it from his hand then he walked off into the crowd. I scanned the room to make sure no one saw us out of an old habit but I shook my head and returned to the club.

-**Shizuru View**-

I held unto Kyousuke tightly as he slept in my arms. The walk through the school seem to be such a long journey but the gates finally came into view.

I approach the new Yukon XL Denali that was purchased just for the boys.

I place the boys in their car seat each a different color but dark in its shade. Kyousuke had dark purple, Yuusuke in royal blue, and Otoya in black.

Even though they are more than a handful they were still great boys.

I enter into the car with my father behind me.

"It was quite nice seeing the Twins again, and Yuzuha too."

I chuckled at my father, he was very close to auntie. He is her best friend after all and she was the one who introduce her cousin to my father who he married a year after they were together. It is a great story that my mother tales everyone whenever she can.

She is just like auntie Yuzuha in so many ways. They're like twins and I chuckle at my own bad joke.

Speaking about Twins I thought back to aunt Yuzuha twins. The twins didn't like me at first but I grew on them being the only member who could keep up with their games and pranks. As the years went on we all grew close to each other.

The twins were attached to me by the hip once they accepted me.

I could always tell them apart so I guess it's the same reason why I can tell my boys apart.

I spoiled the Twins a lot even till this day.

I also played along with their pranks because they were very fun to do which my mom and aunt hate that I do but I can't help it.

When the Twin heard about the news of me being pregnant they scolded for a month until I talked to them saying they were getting three little brother that they can raise in their foot steps and they love the idea of that.

When they found out my boys were identical I saw nothing but pure happiness in their eyes.

The twins were so easy to read but they loved the triplets as if they were their own children so when they saw the boys today they were extremely happy.

We had arrive as soon as the school gates open so they could have the boys to themselves for a while. The Twins talk about the Host club often with me but mainli about their new friend Haruhi.

We met Haruhi earlier today as well. She was a very beautiful girl but I didn't understand why they had her dress like a boy or why they tried to convince us that she was a boy but we didn't question it.

The triplets adore Haruhi and wished to stay with her but we had move alone to say hello to some of dad old friends, some I didn't care for but others I happily approach like the Haninozuka and Morinozuka family as well as the Souh family just the son of the family and the Ootori family which Yoshio was delighted to see me as I was delighted to see him.

I had enjoyed my time working for the hospital and the time spent with Kyoya.

I was young but very talented in my skills at being a surgeon but the young Kyoya caught my attention. It was a great two years but in my lack of responsibility I end up taking the young boy virginity and I ended up pregnant having his three sons.

I had hope that my father genes would have taken over with their looks but the boys came out looking just like their father.

My father knew who the father was because I told him but he didn't care because he knew that I actually loved Kyoya and the children growing inside me but no one else not even mom, aunt, or the Twins knew about my relationship with Kyoya.

My father happy manner grew more once he found out that I was having triplets and they all were boys.

My dad family didn't like the idea of me having children out of wedlock and they stop talking to me.

I didn't tell my father, mother, sisters, or aunt about this because they would be very upset about it but my aunt found out and told my parents who told our family that they were disowning everyone for not accepting me or my children.

My father left most of our family broke but he didn't care because I was his child. My sisters were happy that I was finally having children so they could spoil my children like I did theirs.

I had wrote to Kyoya countless time over the following year when I transferred from the hospital but he never wrote back which broke my heart.

"I really hope he reply back this time"

I gazed out the car window hoping that he would at least write something back this time even if it were to tell me that he hate and that he never wants to see or heard from me again.

I truly missed Kyoya.

"He would be an idiot not to."

I looked at my father and smiled.

-**No one View**-

_**After the festival**_

The Host is watching as Tamaki make a fool out of his self as he talked about something that had happen during the festival. In which the Twins grew bored of as they sat on a couch in the club room then their faces brighten up.

"I wonder if Shizuru would bring the triplets over later on today."

Kaoru leaned over the couch in a sad dramatic manner.

"I'm sure she will or the triplets will just come over themselves." Hikaru sat next to his brother with his hands up and a happy look on his face which made his brother happy as well.

"Are you talking about your little cousins from this morning?"

Haruhi approach the boys due to her growing to like the triplets they introduced to her as well as their mother and grandfather.

"Yes, our little brothers is what we call them. They follow in our footsteps."

The boys laugh as their nose grew big and long.

"That's not a good thing."

Haruhi sweat drop at their scene.

"One of the boys remind me of you guys but the other two were more like their mother and grandfather. Their mother was very beautiful. I never met someone with natural white hair and she's really nice."

Kyoya looked over at the younger members as they talked about Shizuru.

"Yeah, she really liked you Haruhi and said she would like for us to invite you to come play with her and the boys sometime."

"I would like that."

Haruhi smiled as she thought back to the conversation that she had with their cousin. She was very young and her skills were unmatched, this gave Haruhi a different form of determination from hearing Shizuru-senpai words.

"Who is this Shizuru-chan you guys are talking about?!"

Honey jumped in the couch in between the Twins as they talked about Shizuru.

-**Kyoya View**-

I stared at the Twins and thought back to the times when she would talk about a set of Twins that she adored. I blanked out the club as I thought back to the times I spent with her and how her eyes held the same soft look from earlier today. She used to give me that same look right before she told me she 'loved me' but she up and left one day without a single good bye and then came back with sons that probably belong to so one else.

| But that child looked just look your younger self.|

| Yes, that may be true but...~|

I had stop talking to my conscience as I calculated the time from her departure to now and the boys age.

"That's impossible..."

I reached into my school jacket and pulled out the letter and ripped it open.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Letters

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club it righfuly belongs to Bisco Hatori.**_

_**Thank you to my followers:**_  
_**Snowchild32**_

_**januarysunshine13**_

_**mutemuia**_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**A week later**

-**Shizuru view**-

I blink as I sat across from Yuzuru with a confused face.

"I'm sorry did you just say you wanted to hire me to become the school personal doctor mister Suoh?"

"Yes! Oh how I can see many of the boys faking illness just to be touch by your delicate hands and young girls coming to you for love advice and beauty tips!"

"Mister Suoh, please snap back to reality. You know that I am still a surgeon across town correct?"

"Oh really, your father told me that you were planning to come back to the Ootori company."

"Yes, I am debating it."

I stared wide eyed at Yuzuru from across his desk and press my brow together. What have my father told him so far.

"No need to picture yourself killing your father for running his mouth off to a close friend."

"I'm sorry but I am still waiting for a reply for my job position."

"That's fine! Whenever you are not schedule to perform surgeries you can spend your time here helping us update and train our nurses."

I stared at Yuzuru for a few minutes as he began to squirm under my stare before he started to pout. I closed my eyes and turned my head.

I have known mister Suoh since my teens year and I feel like the adult when I'm with him and my father.

They both have this puppy dog face I could never resist.

"Pretty please Zuru"

I sigh then looked at the sad man before me. When did he get in front of me?

"Yes"

I watch as a spotlight shine upon him in his dramatic scene. I looked around to try and find where the light was coming from but he jumped up quickly and yelled.

"GOOD YOU CAN START TODAY!"

"What?!"

**With the Host Club**

The twins were causing trouble for the club due to their boredom and the lack of time they spent with the triplets due to the boys full schedule so they decided to cause another fight in order to have Haruhi make them a lunch which cause Tamaki to fantasize about God knows what then one thing lead to another and they splash the Vice principal with his own soup again.

Instead of getting in trouble the Vice principal told them his story of being poor which bring us to the club who are now trying to recreate the soup for the vice principal to past time which ended up being a competition for Haruhi homemade lunch after all.

**Cooking room one**

_**Strategy #2: Try making it from scratch.**_

"Okay everyone, are you ready?"

Haruhi was wearing a pot dotted apron and scarf while standing behind a counter full of different type of veggies, meats, and seasons while also wearing a sash that say 'Instructor'.

Tamaki, Honey, and the Twin were excited about seeing Haruhi in a apron again.

"Since it is a pain in the neck to teach who has never cooked before I want you to use this book and the video as your reference and do whatever."

Haruhi held up the book/DVD that read 'Even A Monkey can Cook'.

"We didn't need to think so hard. We should have just asked Haruhi for help from the start. It was so obvious, based on the time and circumstances, it must have been some plain soup of common folks."

Kyoya stood next to Honey as he placed Usa-chan in a pot.

"And Haruhi is a real pro at that!"

Honey said this while looking at Haruhi who was staring at Tamaki who was reading the book that she held only a few minutes ago.

"This prove that Haruhi has some worth as a host club member!"

The twins say this in unions as they stared at Haruhi in a delightful way.

"Ha ha ha. What me to punch you?"

She stared at the boys with a glare.

Tamaki then yell about how to cut carrots which Haruhi ignored him and began to cook a soup.

Kyoya had approached her being the one to just sit back and watch then participate in the contest. While Haruhi was explaining something to Kyoya about a mountain soup which Honey had suggest meat for the soup or any animal in the mountain to use for soup.

There were a knock at the door which Haruhi open only to see Mori holding an angry wild boar. Haruhi slammed the door in Mori face and locked it then continue to talk to the rest of the club.

-**With Shizuru-**

I sigh as I restock the cabinet with the new items that I made Yuzuru buy immediately due to the lack of proper equipment and medical supply.

I was placing the last item on the shelf when I heard hooves behind me which I thought was weird because there possible could not be any animals on the grounds. I turned to see a wild boar staring at me from the doorway of the infirmary.

I tilt my head and stared back.

_**Minutes past**_

I've been staring at the boar for quite a while and I grew bored. I look over at my desk remembering that I was giving certain students medical files so I walked over to my chair and sat down before picking up the first file with the name Haruhi Fujioka on it. I read over her medical records then the note that Yuzuru left. I felt eyes on me so I turn to the side and stared back at the boar that I forgot as at the door.

"Are you coming in to join me or are you just going to stare all day?"

It blew out a puff of air but walked over to me then sat down and I gave it the apple that was place at my desk then patted its head.

**10 minutes Earlier**

-**Mori View**-

I walked down the hallway looking for the boar that I capture for the soup until Haruhi slammed the door in my face in which gave the boar enough time to wiggled his way out of my grip then she locked the door so I decided to find it before it hurt someone.

I walked down the hall from the infirmary which was always empty to see it sitting outside the door of the infirmary. I stared at for quite a while wondering what it could possible be looking at but I heard a soft voice from the room. I got confused as I stared down the hall but I walked down the hall only for the boar to walk inside the room. (-_-)

I reached the door to see the woman from the festival petting its head.

I stared at her because she reminds me of Sachi which cause my pants to tighten.

The woman looked up at me as she pet the boar.

"Does he belong to you?"

Her voice was soft but strong and it sound like a harp as she spoke. Her voice was nice but nothing compared to Sachi.

I nod my head towards her as she turn back to the boar.

"Okay now, it's time for you to leave."

The boar stared at her then me then back to her. It laid its head in her lap then snorted toward my way.

"Care to explain his attitude towards you."

"Soup"

"Ah"

She looked down at him then sigh before getting up heading to a cabinet. Her hair was in the same ponytail from a week ago but it was curled at the end. She wore high waisted slacks that puffed out a little at the pockets but were slim and fitted down to her ankle with a dark purple lace silk shirt with an gold pendent in the middle of her shirt with a doctor coat over her shoulders. She wore a thick heel which was cream and white.

She pulled out a needle with several bottles then turned to me. I froze in place.

"I assume he's an wild boar which you don't plan on taking back correct?"

I nod my head then she smiled.

"Don't worry these are not for you."

She turn to the boar who glared at her.

"Don't give me that look. Now sit still for me or I'll let him take you back to be cooked."

The boar snorted again but stayed still as she approached him. She mix a few thing before given him the shots.

"Well now that you have your shots. I guess I can name you now. What about Ginji? No. Mmm Cheese? No again. Bors? Yes to Bors? Okay, your name is Bors."

I watch her talk to the boar and how it respond to her. He snorted whenever it didn't like a name but stared when he agreed with her. I wonder if she had any relation to Sachi in anyway.

"Oh, I'm sorry I never introduced myself. I'm the school new doctor, Dr. Maeda."

She stretched out her hand to me and I took it and shake it. Her hands were so small but she had a strong grib though.

She turned to the boar and started to talk to it then turned to me again.

"Can I help you with something?"

"No"

"Okay"

I stared at her because her stare remind me of Kyoya but her stare had more of an effect on me so I left without a word.

**With the Club**

The club were walking to the vice principal office only to find out that he left for the day. The club were back in their room about to throw out what that made until Haruhi reminded them that it would be wasteful to throw out perfectly good food (the food DID NOT look like something that should not be comsuned that any living thing but she made them eat.).

_**5 minutes later**_

"Ugh my tummy hurt."

Honey laid his head down as he spoke while his arms wrapped around his stomach. Mori nod his head with his hand on his stomach. The Twins were laying on separate couches with pale faces, and Tamaki was laying on the floor face down. Kyoya was sitting at his table rubbing his temple.

Haruhi stood in the center looking at the boys with sweat drop running down her head.

"I think I'll check the infirmary for some medicine for you guys."

They all groan as Haruhi left the room.

-**With Shizuru**-

I was walking back to the infirmary with Bors only to walk in on a student standing in front of the medicine cabinet. I stared at his back for a while before I approached him.

"Can I help you with something?"

He jumped and turned around. Oh my what a pretty face she has but why is she wearing a...ooohhh this must be Haruhi Fujioka. I smiled at her.

"Hi, Ms. Fujioka. I'm Dr. Maeda."

I bowed to the girl as she bowed back with a smile on her pretty face but that didn't last long as her face turn into a look of horror.

"Don't worry Yuu- I mean Yuzuru told me about your situation so your sercet is safe with me."

I smile at her as she sigh in relief and then look back up to me.

"Uhm the club seem to have all gotten a stomach."

She look to the side as she say this looking distraught.

"All at once?"

I tilt my head at her in confusion.

"Did they all eat something bad all at once?"

Her mood seem to have gotten worst once I said that but she open her mouth and explain to me what happen.

I laughed which cause her to chuckle.

"I'm sorry for laughing but o didn't think they all would be such horrible cooks. So, the host club is the club you're from with Mitsukani Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka, Tamaki Suoh, Kyoya Ootori, and Hikaru &amp; Kaoru Hitachiin, correct?"

She just stared but nod her head yes. I walk pass her to unlock the medicine cabinet and grab what I need for the boys then I turned to her.

"Lead the way please."

She smiled but moved forward.

**Music Room Three**

I stared at the sign in confusion. This was a music room but she opened the door to reveal six sick boys. I sweat drop because they all had trash bins in front of them half way full.

"Well at least they threw up half of what they ate."

The boys turned to look at the person we spoke. All their eyes widen but the Twins because they were happy Shizuru was here to care for them.

"Shi-Shi our tummies huurrrrt!"

The twins insteadly whined as she walked into the room. She walked up to the boys and pat their heads and handed them a blue and gold pill.

She went to the others checking on them then caring for them.

She approached Kyoya last as the room began to clear of the other host members.

-**Kyoya View**-

I watched as Ruu approach me with hesitation but she finally made it over to me.

She sat her medical bag down on the table before sitting in front of me. My heart began to beat extremely fast as she sat across from me and I was beginning to feel more light headed so I closed my eye but then she spoke.

"May I touch you?"

I looked at her with lost eyes as I nod my head yes. She reach up and felt my forehead my heart started to beat at its normal pase from her touch. I place my hands onto one of hers as I heard her take a sharp breathe. I moved her hand to my check as I nuzzles into it. I closed my eyes again.

"Kyoya stop this...t-this isn't what you want. You're just running a high fever so don't fall into it."

"Shut up and let me enjoy this"

I looked at her after I spoke to see her shock face.

"Are they mine?"

She looked confused but stayed quite.

"Are they mine?"

She moved her hand away and stood. She placed some medicine in front of me. Then turn and walked toward the door. I stared at her back. I felt lonely for some reason but she stop at the door and I got hopefully.

"You should read the letters I wrote you once I left, if you haven't destoried them."

Her back was still to me but I answered her.

"I have them. I just never open them."

She turned to me with a sad but happy smile as her eyes were full of tears.

"You should read them."

She turned away while brushing away her tears then she left with the door softly locking behind her. I turned to my black notebook and open it. The side fold held the unread letters she wrote to me including her new letter which I open but never read because I became scared of what it might say.

I reached for the one in the back which was the first of the five she sent.

I open it and read it.

_~Dear Kyoya,_

_Im unsure how I should start this letter off. My actions are unforgivable but I know I have to explain them to you. __I'm sorry that I left without saying goodbye but I had to. I had to leave you behind so you could focus on your life that you wanted to create so badly even though you wanted me to be apart of it. You have to understand that I can't be in it at this moment._

_I know that I'm not making any sense but here is the truth. _

_Due to my irresponsible acts between us I ended up pergenant with your child. I didn't want your father to find out about this nor did I want to lie about my child father so I choose to leave everything and everyone behind including you._

_I really do hope that you forgive me over the years because I truly do love you but with a father like yours and you wanting to be the next successor I could not bring myself to pull you away from your dream. I will continue to write you about the process of the baby even if you don't write back. I love you Kyo-Kyo._

_Love,_

_Ruu~_

I stared at the letter in disbelief. Those boys were mine. They are Shizuru and my boys. They are Ootori heirs. The first grandsons.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
